one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried VS Cloud
Siegfried VS Cloud is SSS42X2's 4th OMM of his second season. It features Siegfried from the Soul Calibur series and Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. Description 'Huge Swords' is the name of this game. It's Soul Calibur vs the Buster Sword! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro In a castle, a swordsman walked inside and found himself in the throne room. This man was Cloud Strife. Another man came from above and smashed the ceiling down, and got out his sword. This man was known as Siegfried. Cloud got his sword out as well. Both wait for the other to make a move. Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! (Cue Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog) Cloud and Siegfried clash blades, then jump back. Siegfried comes with a dash attack, but Cloud slides under and slashes him a few times then sends him back with a Blade Beam. Siegfried stabs Cloud, who growls in pain and takes out his sword and kicks him back. Cloud gets in close and uses his Cross Slash, slicing a huge scratch on Soul Calibur. 50.. Siegfried then raises his sword and surrounds Cloud with clear crystals and blue flames. Cloud tries to jump out, but Siegfried jumps in and gives Cloud a good number of attacks and goes for a stab. It fails, Cloud jumped and kicked him in the gut, grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Siegfried jumps back up and hits Cloud with his bare fists, does a sweep kick and slashes Cloud out of the castle, into a highway. Siegfried follows him to make sure if he was finished. 40.. Cloud kicks Siegfried in the chest and uses his Fire Materia, but Siegfried's sword ignites on fire, adding more with the materia. Siegfried slashes Cloud with slash after slash, with a dash of fire, but Cloud blocks one slash and unleashes a flurry of sword slashes and uppercuts him with his sword. He then fires meteors at Siegfried with Meteorain, all successfully not hitting all the target as Siegfried uses them to lead himself upward. 30.. Siegfried strikes down, giving a straight lunge attack and launches Cloud into the sky. He then kicks him into the same castle they were just in as Siegfried then attemps to slice off Cloud's head, but Cloud uses the Buster Sword to prevent that from happening as he uses his Climbhazzard to get out of the way and go for a downward strike. 20.. Cloud hits Siegfried and sends him into the air. Cloud throws tons of Thunder Materia shots at Siegfried, as he blocks them, but only one stuns him as Cloud goes in for the attack. He uses the Braver and sends a huge scratch on Siegfried's armor. Siegfried then raises his blade and slashes Cloud's sword away. Siegfried jumps and goes in for the kill once more. 10.. A Thunder Materia shot stuns Siegfried as Cloud retrieves his sword. Cloud then charges hit Limit Gauge to half, but is interrupted by Siegfried as he gets stabbed by Soul Calibur (again) and raises his sword, making it glow. Cloud finishes charging his Limit Gauge. 5.. Siegfried/Cloud: Prepare to die!/I'm breaking my Limits! 4.. Cloud goes in for the attack. 3.. Siegfried sends his sword down on Cloud, attacking with crystals and blue fire. 2.. Siegfried smirks while Cloud's eye shines. 1.. Cloud uses the Finishing Touch and launches Siegfried away. K.O! Cloud puts his sword behind his back and walks away. This Melee's winner is... Cloud!Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music